


I love it when we play 1950

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: "Just Friends", (hah sure), 1950s, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Coming Out, Confused Queer Yang Xiao Long, Fighting Back, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Homophobia, Light Smut, Pride, Pride Parades, Reference to slurs, Smol AceAro Bean Ruby Rose, Suppressed Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Violence Against LGBT+, not using slurs but will reference them (example: f-slur), staring:, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A 1950's AU for the Bees!!! Based off the lovely King Princess' song "1950."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I love it when we play 1950

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep!! I hope you all like this!!! I'm trying it out after some extensive research (specifically on the LGBT+ community) on the 1950's :)

GAYS BEEEEE


End file.
